


Dragon tamer sushi

by midnightvoid35



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Soft Vore, Vore, i prefer pred Leon over raihan honestly, raihan is once again not harmed, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightvoid35/pseuds/midnightvoid35
Summary: Raihan did not imagine this happening. He didn’t expect to have his giant beautiful boyfriend snatch him up and gulp him down like a piece of sushi.He sure hopes Leon doesn’t mistake him for food…this also has Raileon/kbdn involved
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana|Raihan/Dande|Leon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Dragon tamer sushi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Sorry if this feels rushed but i felt like i had to get this idea out. This story was actually based off Sushi with Leon by WolfyFurSins!

Raihan wasn’t sure about this at first. He wished how he could have said no to be a test subject.Now he was a mere 4 inches tall.He had to deal with Leon being so worried and clutching him close to his chest (not like Raihan minded anyway).Hop apologize over and over to his older brother, Leon just sighed and ruffled his hair saying at least Raihan isn’t hurt.Leon kept him safe in the pocket of his sports shorts and took Raihan home.

  
  


Now he was sitting on the kitchen table in the home he shared with his boyfriend.Leon was busy making some sushi and rice. Raihan sat waiting patiently kicking his legs over the side of the table. Leon came over and set the food down, putting a small plate close to Raihan. Raihan thanked him and as Leon sat down he began to munch on the slice of salmon.Leon meanwhile was eating some rice with the chopsticks and looked over at Raihan from time to time. 

“I sure hope this isn’t really...permanent. I don’t want you getting hurt...or worse…”Leon said looking over at his tiny boyfriend.

“I hope so too...i don’t want to be this small forever...besides...how will i protect you and hold you in my arms?”

Leon blushed a bit at his comment.”aww, Raiii! You know i’m the one protecting you this time right?”

“Y-yeah. I am not used to being this small...usually people have to look up to talk to me not down”

Leon munched on some sushi and then leaned forward. Raihan kinda backed up a bit when a large shadow cast over him. Leon poked him gently with a finger.Raihan squealed a bit.

  
  


“Leon what the heck?!”

  
  


“Sorry.”Leon apologised and picked up his chopsticks again.A devious idea popped into his head.It’s not everyday that your tall boyfriend shrinks down. Leon grabbed Raihan by the waist with the chopsticks and lifted him off the table up close to his face. Raihan squirmed a bit, not liking being held a few feet above the ground.

  
  
  


“L-leon?! What are you doing?!” Raihan screamed.Leon leaned forward and licked Raihan’s face. The feeling of the wet muscle on his face made Raihan squirm and he grunted in disgust.Leon pulled back and looked at Raihan.

“Leon what the fuck was that?!”Raihan yelled out “W-what are you trying to do?!”

“Relax Raihan. What? Is the great Raihan feeling a bit scared because his rival is now bigger than him?”

“N-no!!” Raihan shook his head. “It’s not that!”

Leon smirked and then brought Raihan up close.Leon’s lips parted and Raihan’s left arm was placed in Leon’s mouth.Raihan felt Leon’s teeth gently sink into his arm as if he was going to bite down and tear it off. It made Raihan very afraid...but at the same time it oddly aroused him a bit.Leon then let go of his arm and then bit down onto Raihan’s left leg fortunately not leaving any bite marks but unfortunately his hoodie was drenched in saliva.

Leon let go and pulled away, dropping him into the palm of his hand.. He had a light blush on his cheeks.Raihan squirmed but no matter how hard he tried Leon’s grip on him was strong. Leon once more picked him up by the chopsticks and dangled Raihan from them. He gently swung it side by side. Raihan was getting a little dizzy.

“I saw your face, Rai. Do you really want me to fucking eat you?”

  
  


“N-no! Please Lee, put me down! This isn’t funny”Raihan cried out. Leon then repositioned Raihan so now he was being held by both legs upside down with the chopsticks.Leon then brought him up close and opened his mouth. Raihan caught a glimpse of his maw, Leon’s canines and saliva coated his mouth, making him shiver.  _ Oh no...he’s really going to do it! _

Leon then pushed Raihan in headfirst and began to pull him in his mouth.Raihan felt as he was pulled in Leon’s lips closing behind his feet.Leon swished him around his mouth and coated him in saliva.Leon liked the way Raihan tasted and once he was ready he set down his chopsticks and put two fingers on his throat.

Raihan felt as Leon tilted his head back and swallowed. He screamed but it was muffled by Leon’s throat muscles pulling him down to the stomach.Raihan slid down his boyfriend’s gullet and landed into the stomach. He sat up, all wet and coated in saliva.Raihan kicked on the stomach walls Leon felt it and put a hand on his belly.Leon hummed and rubbed his belly.

“You tasted good Rai,” Leon said. “I’m sorry i just...couldn’t help myself....”He paused and sighed. “Ah don’t worry i won’t actually let anything happen to you.I’ll let you out before that ever happens.

“You bloody ate me, Leon!!” Raihan cried out.Leon pressed his hand a bit onto his belly.Rahan felt the muscle being pushed by Leon’s hand and he placed his hand over it as if he was touching Leon’s hand.

“Relax,Rai. I won’t let anything bad happen...just get cozy in there as i wait for the second batch of rice to finish cooking then i’ll let you out”

Raihan didn’t have much of a choice. He leaned back and got comfortable since he knew he was going to be in there for a while.He can hear Leon’s heat beat and the noises his stomach was making.He actually was begging to not mind this.

Maybe he’ll let himself be shrunk down often and next time perhaps he wishes Leon would do more than just gulp him down like a piece of sushi.


End file.
